Different, but the Same
by Sunny Greenleaf
Summary: Spiderman over hears about a haunted house. Anyone who goes up there winds up dead or with no memory. Sounds like Spiderman should investigate.
1. House on a Hill

Disclaimer: Dang it! I away forget these things. I don't own the character Spiderman Peter Parker... all though that would be Really cool! Anyways, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 House on a Hill  
  
"They say that it's haunted," a boy said to his friend pointing at an old tattered looking house on top of a hill on the outskirts of town. "It's been abandoned for thirteen years. They would have torn it down, but everyone who goes up there either loses his memory of being up there or dies."  
  
The second boy looked at his friend in terror. The two boys continued to talk unaware that they were being spied on. Spiderman sat it the tree just above them listening. Peter was quite curious about this old abandoned house. It had been there since he could ever remember. Now the itch to investigate was irresistible. But he would have to wait for nightfall because, looking at his watch, Peter was going to be late for class. So silently, Spiderman left the tree and headed to his class.  
  
That night Peter went up without Spiderman, though he wore it underneath his clothes just in case. The travel up the hill was long and tiring. There was nothing for Peter's web to cling to so he had to travel the old fashion way. Once at the top, Pete saw a yard of destruction. Debris of wood and metal was bent and broken and thrown all around the lawn. The rusted gate surrounded the house was bent or crushed in places. The house itself was in bad shape. Shingles were torn from the roof it places, parts of the siding was rip and thrown to the ground. Parts of the walls had holes indenting and they traveled in a strange trail. All the windows had been shattered and the glass lied all over the ground.  
  
Swallowing hard, Peter walked in through a part of the gate that was torn down. He moves cautiously through the yard. His spider-senses tingled. There was danger waiting for him somewhere. He looked about for movement, but with the breeze it was hard for him to tell what moved naturally or not. Pete heard a strange clicking noise. It made his hair on the back of his neck rise. The sound was familiar, only he could place his finger on it. The sound echoed through the air again.  
  
By now, Pete was close to the house. The front was covered in shadow. There was no door. It had been tossed out into the yard as well. Now in front of him stood a black pit. There was no light in the house. It made Peter nervous, and made him wish he'd brought a flashlight. He took one more step forward. "Where do you think you're going?" asked a feminine voice. It was angry and merciless.  
  
Peter looked around scared now, but he saw no one. The voice laughed as it watched him move about panicked. "There now," she said in a merciless mocking tone. "No need to fret. You are the one who came hunting me after all."  
  
"I – I'm not hunting you," Peter stammered, "Come out here and show yourself."  
  
"Show myself!" she shrieked, "That'll scare you worse. Plus, if you see me, I'll have to kill you. I give you one chance to run. Run and stay away. Thus you will live. You've surely heard of those others who have entered my domain. Now run." Peter stayed where he was not moving an inch and still trying to find the voice's source. She laughed again. "You are a fool, aren't you? Fine, I'll come out, but you'll be sorry..." 


	2. Doc Ock? Nope

Chapter 2 Doc Ock? Nope...  
  
Peter braced himself for the unexpected. The house went dead silent of a moment before his spider-senses went crazy. Peter looked up right as something large plummeted down to him. Pete had only seconds to move. He leaped to the side but wasn't quick enough. Something metal and cool grasped his ankle. Pete flew forward and then was jerked to the ground. Peter let a small grunt escape his lips as the wind was shoved out of his lungs. The metal creature that confined him, dragged Peter close and lifted him upside down. It dropped him quickly and placed its body over his chest holding him down. Peter could feel four metal claws extending to four directions as they pressed against his chest.  
  
Peter looked up and couldn't believe his bluish green eyes. For a moment, he could have sworn that it was Doc. Ock. But he soon came to realize that he was very wrong. The figure standing above him was a female his own age of about nineteen. Her face was as angry and merciless as her voice. Dark brown hair bordered her face and shoulders down to her elbows. Her lips were thin and tight. There was a strange light gray cloth tied across her eyes. They covered her eyes completely along with most of her forehead. She was a thin girl of average height dressed in tattered shorts and tank top. She hovered above the ground looking down at him. Metal tentacles surrounded her with their four metal claws open wide. Then Peter Parker realized that he wasn't dealing with your average four killer tentacles, but six deadly artificially intelligent tentacles of death!  
  
Peter struggled for air. The girl smiled at him as if she could see his struggling. "Struggling and suffering isn't fun, is it?" she snarled, "Now, you'll get one piece of what I know so dearly. Yes, you get your punishment. Everyone get their punishment at the end of life. It's called dying. And that's what you're about to do. You see, unlike you, I wasn't blessed with luck like that. No, my punishment is all my life. It's this hell I live in." Her voice was heartless. It neither shook nor quivered as she spoke.  
  
Pete tried to fight this. He could let this happen. He was stupid for coming, but he wasn't going to let his stupid mistake kill him off. Peter's arms were free up to his elbows. If this claws were anything like Doc. Ock.'s they would react to the slightest movements. So this had to be quick. Peter concentrated and flung his hand up a lightning speed let out a string of web. The one claws snapped down on his wrist. Peter cried out as the girl's weight was now practically on top of him since the two bottom claws holding her up were holding him down.  
  
But the pain was only momentary. The web soon stuck to the girl's face. She pulled her tentacles back as she backed up trying to remove the sticky web. Peter took his chance and shot a web up to the ceiling. Quickly, Peter rose to the ceiling and hung in the rafters. It was now or never. All he wanted were answers at the moment, and now was his only change. While the girl and the six metallic arms were busy with the web, now was Pete's only hope.  
  
Peter aimed carefully and shot two strong sticky webs at the two bottom claws holding up the girl. It was a direct hit. The webbing encircled the metal claws and held them to the floor. The girl, who'd freed her mouth, screamed as she struggled to now free her claws. Peter aimed again this time for the upper most claws. He hit one but missed the other. The one he did hit stuck to the low ceiling, all four claws clamped shut. The three remaining claws swung wildly as they tried to free the trapped. Peter knew the webs wouldn't hold forever so he continued swiftly. Within ten minutes, all six tentacles were tied up with their claws bound shut.  
  
The girl twisted and squirmed helplessly in the air. Peter came down slow in front of her. The girl moved her head back and forth nervously. Peter examined her face and he saw small wires that ran from her back, along her neck, up the sides of her face and under the blindfold. Peter's intelligent mind soon came to a conclusion. "You could always see me, couldn't you? And now you can't," Peter said ponderingly and calmly.  
  
"Shut up and let me go!" she shrieked with intense rage.  
  
"I want answers," Peter said. "I want answers now, then we'll discuss your freedom."  
  
Welp there you go, chapter two! Yay! Anyways, review please. If you like it great! If you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong and I'll try to fix some stuff. Sunny 


	3. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers

"Let me go!" the girl shrieked.

"Will you talk to me first?" Peter asked, "I'll promise to let you go."

"I don't talk to anyone," the girl snapped.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

The girl's angry face faltered slightly with sorrow. Then she pulled the anger back; she growled, "I'm alone in the world. A freak."

"That makes two of use," Peter said with a slight smile, "My name is Peter. Tell me, what is yours?"

The girl was quiet for a moment, then she said, "My name is Lillian."

"That's a nice name," Peter said, "How did you come to live here?"

"This is where I've been since I was little," she said. Pete felt a slight ease in her voice by now. She wasn't doing near straining. Lillian waited for Peter, but when he was silent she became uneasy. "What do you want from me?"

Peter sighed; he wasn't going to get much from her. Peter crawled among the rafters to Lillian's upper right claw. "What are you doing?!" she growled as he touched the tentacle. Peter pulled at the sticky web and soon the claw was free. Lillian jerked it out of Peter's reach. The claw opened and stared at him.

"Why are you hanging from the ceiling?" she asked.

"I was bitten by a super spider that gave me these powers. In the city, I'm known as Spiderman," Peter smiled shyly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lillian asked. Peter paused for a moment to think.

"I guess, because I've never met a person who's. . . like me," Peter smiled. Lillian's mouth twisted into a confused look.

"Could you free me?" Lillian asked with an edge of a growl. Peter nodded and one by one freed the metal claws. Once free, Lillian moved back. Lillian landed on the ground and the tentacles lifted above her. "Aren't you going to leave move?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?" Peter asked. She looked puzzled. "If you'd like to be left alone I can disappear forever." Distress wrote itself across Lillian's face. "You don't like being alone." Peter said it more as a statement then a question. Lillian looked down. The metal claws picked her up and she began to walk away. "I didn't mean to offend you," Peter said, "I could stay if you'd like."

Lillian turned back with two claws staring at him. "Maybe another night, Peter." Lillian turned and left. Peter could hear the quiet clink of the tentacles as they carried Lillian into the shadows of thought and loneliness. Peter Parker sighed and turned to leave. Another night, yes, he would come another night. He and Lillian. . . there was some kind of connection. They were very different, and yet. . . the same.

WOOT!!!! Wow, this is great. Finally, time to get another chapter. More I hope! Thanks for the reviews. Much Love. Sunny.


End file.
